Talk:Scary Monsters and Super Creeps
Charlie's flashforward? I was under the impression that we don't know Charlie's flashforward yet. We know Dylan's, or at least parts of it, but not Charlie's. With the possibility of POTENTIAL futures (As seen with Al Gough, he saw one future, but didn't live to see a future in reality), can we really be making assumptions that if Person X saw Person Y in their flashforward, Person Y saw Person X in their own? I know that Al saw Fiona Banks and she saw Al, but isn't there still a possibility that this isn't the case in every situation? This could cause confusion and misunderstanding down the line if we assume we know someone else's flashforward just because we saw the one of the person they saw in theirs. For all we know Charlie may have seen the same future, or her's could be drastically different. PixelSith64 04:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) * We all know that on April 29, Al and Fiona were together in her office except... Oops, not any more. I agree that we need to not say conclusively that people saw things because it looks that way to us. I can't figure out any way that Charlie could not know who Lloyd was but still have seen Dylan in the Benford house, but saying "Charlie saw Dylan" is not yet factual. There are a lot of variables here. Suppose Joe was in the hospital as a result of being in an auto accident with Sam, who was killed. But Sam, because he was a ghost, hanged himself in late October; therefore Joe... The problem, fortunately, is only going to last until the real April 29 rolls around, but maybe we can come up with a system of flagging text that's assumptive. We can even use colors.-- 15:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) * If there were discrepancies in he flashes (one person seeing another but not vice versa), shouldn't the Mosaic website show that? So if there are any, it must be a small percentage. The autistic Dylan would be a fit suspect for a non-matching flash imho. But I agree: I also think the kids' flashes will provide a vital clue eventually. —ff 08:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) * Are you talking about the in-universe site or the one on-line for viewers? I've tried to get into the on-line one three times this morning, and it's not up. (I'm not sure that's a good sign for the show.) The on-line thing, if the inputs are real, is subject to abuse. There was an "Australian" entry from Olivia Dunham, a character on Fringe (huh?). Different network; the actress is Australian, but her character is American. I suggested on a blog, elsewhere, that the whole thing might be about the kids. Time will tell.-- 16:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) * The on-line site is back.-- 16:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ** The in-universe site. Didn't now that there was an appropriate site provided by ABC or whoever … ;) —ff 20:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Characters Where/when do the following appear? * Dad * Kid -- 20:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Simon's Flash Have we actually seen Simon's Flash? It was observed by another editor on a different page that the imagery in Simon's fight is much clearer than in all other Flashes; we don't see any imagery of Camille's event at all. It strikes me that in their "afterglow," Camille and Simon could have been talking about something else entirely; they both could be talking about what they want to have happen, possibly at another time.-- 00:45, December 14, 2009 (UTC)